


Pretty Little Reward

by iridescentcat



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Lio Fotia, Dubious Consent, First Time, Foresight Foundation Galo, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentcat/pseuds/iridescentcat
Summary: Lio Fotia is Galo’s reward.Galo is going to do nothing more but to cherish him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 23
Kudos: 235





	Pretty Little Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck I wrote this in one sitting!! It is horny hours today. I haven't betad this properly so please forgive me for any jarring mistakes.

Lio Fotia is smaller up close. 

It would be a lie if Galo didn’t think he was beautiful. Lio has a nice form, a slender body with an arch to his back and beautiful thighs. The tight leather accents his curves and Galo thinks he would look better if he were stripped, bare except for his naked skin. 

Lio snarls in his direction even as he’s in the process of being cuffed twice and pushed down onto the ground in a painful kneeling position before Galo’s feet. Even with his face being shoved into the ground, Lio still manages to grit his teeth and glare venomously right back at him from the dirt. He’s a mess, with a bloody split lip and red streaks of blood smeared across his pale cheek but Galo still very much thinks he’s,

“Beautiful,” Galo kneels down, takes Lio’s chin in his hand to turn it this way and that, “I didn’t know you were hiding such a pretty face behind that armour!” 

Lio bares his teeth. Galo jerks his hand away in time right before his mouth snaps closed. Galo laughs, purely elated at how much fight this tiny little burnish still has in him, “You’re pretty feisty. I like that.”

Lio’s glare darkens considerably, the gorgeous shade of amethyst in his eyes bleeding into a twisted colour of pure hatred, “You won’t like ‘feisty’ when I get my hands on you, _Thymos_.” 

Galo’s skin tingles at his name. It shouldn’t turn him on, but Lio’s mouth is small and his lips are tempting. He wonders if he could get the burnish to say his name with that sharp tongue of his, in _other_ ways. 

Galo has all the time in the world. He’s had the privilege of doing whatever he wants to the Mad Burnish leader with Kray’s given permission, a reward for his hard work. As long as he doesn’t do any permanent damage, nothing is off limits and that thread of opportunity dangles in front of him. 

He steels himself, and tells himself to be patient. It’s not a forte of his but with a reward as delicate as the small burnish, he’s going to savour him sweetly. 

His orders are simple: Have Lio properly restrained, cleaned and ready in his room by the end of the day. 

Lio is even smaller on his bed. 

His distasteful leather has all been stripped off to reveal the unmarked canvas on his skin, just as he desired. His nipples are pert and pink, just begging to be touched and squeezed. It’s amazing how much fiery spirit this slim body has in him, with those slender arms and thighs, that waist where Galo can definitely imagine wrapping his two big hands around all the way. His fingers could probably touch with how thin he is too. There’s a lot of things he could do to him, run his palms down his spine, his sides, cupping his ass with one hand. Maybe card his fingers through Lio’s freshly combed hair and inhale his lovely scent, and his other hand could play with the cute pink dick between his legs. 

There are too many options to test out in one day. So Galo eases himself onto the bed, a generous distance away from Lio’s splayed form. There’s no need to rush, he thinks, as he admires the burnish tied up on his bed. 

Lio doesn’t seem to realise he’s already entered the room. His head is lolled to one side, breathing a little shallow. His pretty wrists are tied up in bright red rope above his head and the collar fit around his neck blinks silently. A flame regulator made specifically for the Mad Burnish Leader. It’s a shame though, Galo would love nothing more than to sink a possessive mark into the white flesh there, but as Lio blearily blinks his eyes open and settles his foggy gaze onto him, it doesn’t matter. This is more than he could ever ask for. 

“You’re awake,” Galo smiles, leans in as he does so. He gives himself a small indulgence, caressing his cheek with one hand, “That’s great.”

Lio turns his head groggily, eyes blinking and his thin elegant eyebrows pinching together, “Wha- what...you’re..”

He's been drugged as a precaution. Galo made sure they didn’t give him too much, he still very much would like Lio to be conscious of what was to come. Just enough for him to stay under the surface but still have him maintain some level of clarity. 

“You remember me right? I sure hope you do! It wouldn’t be so fun otherwise you know.” 

Something in Lio’s eyes clear and _there_. He jerks his face away from Galo’s hand, a vicious snarl on his lips. 

“Thymos!” Lio hisses and he immediately tries to lurch up. He can’t do much when he’s lethargic and groggy though and he pitifully falls back onto the sheets, chest heaving with pants, “Release me.” 

“Why would I want to do that?” Galo hums, cards his fingers through Lio’s pale locks. They feel so cool and silky and he resists from tangling his fingers into them, “You look perfect right where you are.” 

“So what?” Lio pants, “You won’t get any information out of me. What makes you think I’ll give up on my people just because you’ve stripped me?” 

“I’m not here to extract intel though,” Galo says, smiling widely, “The information can come later, right now I just want you all to myself for tonight.”

Galo catches the faintest stuttering breath from the burnish’s lips. He does a good job in hiding his fear with steeling his expression and setting a hardened look onto him. 

“You’re that pathetic and desperate you would go down on a burnish? What a filthy dog.” 

His insults are nothing, not when Lio looks that gorgeous even when he’s spitting insults his way. Galo just wears a placid smile and Lio sneers. 

“You’re kinda adorable when you’re like this but I don’t think I’ll appreciate you acting like that during our moment. I’ve just got the right thing to help you though! No sweat.”

Galo takes a case out of his pocket and Lio’s eyes widen. He taps the glass case with a knuckle and sends the small burnish a reassuring smile, “This’ll surely put you in the mood. It’s really nothing bad, trust me.” 

Lio squirms against his restraints. He tries something with his legs but his limbs are weak and his kicks are soft against Galo's body. 

“ _No_ ,” Lio whispers, “Don’t.”

Galo clamps one of Lio’s arms down and positions the syringe against the inner crook of his elbow. It’s fascinating to watch the liquid be pressed into him as Lio writhes against his hold. 

“You’ll start to feel something soon,” Galo grins as he pulls back, satisfied, “I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Lio curls in on himself, shivering and gasping, “You… bastard.”

Galo hums himself a cheery note, shutting the door. 

The third time Galo sees him, Lio is a panting drooling mess. He’s curled his legs up to his chest as he shivers and shakes against the sheets. The drug has done a very nice job, it’s given his white skin a pretty flesh of pink and Lio already looks absolutely wrecked. 

Lio turns his head when he realises Galo is inside the room. His eyes are teary, and his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink. There’s a slight airy whine to his harsh demand, “What did you _do_ to me.” 

Galo smoothes the stray strands of hair sticking to Lio’s forehead, “It’s a special aphrodisiac. Extracted from this plant and then genetically modified to give it the strongest and most pure effect. Pretty sweet right? It takes a bit of time to get it working but it’s doing a very good job now.”

“If I wanted a fucking horticulture lesson,” Lio pants, “I would’ve asked you _shit_.” 

Galo leans in and palms Lio’s shivering stomach. The burnish gasps, arching into his touch. 

“Oh don’t be like that. We’re going to have so much fun. You’re already so responsive just for me.”

“No, _don’t_ , ah-”

But Galo is not listening. He’s done waiting to enjoy his reward. He leans over Lio, running his rough hands down his chest. His skin is smooth and burning hot under his skin and his body reacts so deliciously with a jerk as he grazes his pink nipples with a thumb. Lio cries out, head falling back onto the bed as his back arches deeply again. 

“You like having your chest touched,” Galo smirks and rubs circles just above one nipple, “That’s adorable.” 

“N-no, don’t. _Stop_.” 

Galo doesn’t stop. Lio is reacting beautifully to every touch so how could he? The burnish mewls as he pinches his nipples, running his fingers over his chest and the smooth tone of his stomach. He places both hands on his chest, fingers clasped around the back as he rubs the pads of his thumbs directly against his nipples.

“Ah!!” Lio shakes his head weakly against the wrinkled sheets,“Mm!”

Galo twists one nipple between his thumb and finger, satisfied when his body jerks, “You’re enjoying this,” He gropes his hand down, where Lio’s erection stands with a bead of precum glistening on the tip. He smears it over, relishing the stickiness on his fingers, “You’ve become so docile with just me touching your cute nipples.” 

“Fuck you. I don’t-” Lio’s voice becomes maimed, cuts himself off with a needy whine as Galo presses his lips on his chest, “I don’t- no-”

Galo shushes him softly before kissing his nipples. His tongue laps over them and he feels something in his chest flutter as Lio whines and whimpers. He takes one wet nipple between his teeth, rolling it with his tongue as he twists and turns the other one with his free hand. He can feel Lio’s breath shaking, his airy breaths dropping into tight moans and gasps as he works his chest with his mouth and hand. He shifts his attention to kissing and lightly marking his dainty collar bone, his hand manoeuvring down Lio’s slender form. Just as his fingers touch the space of his inner thighs, Lio makes a startled noise, clamping his thighs shut. 

“It’s okay,” He cooes, licking the bottom of his pink swollen lip. It almost tastes sweet, like a delectable dessert, “This isn’t your first time is it?”

Lio’s breath is harsh and it’s obvious he’s trying not to moan as Galo sneaks his hand between his thighs, idly touching him between his legs. 

“Piss off. I’m not- _ah_ , telling you shit.” 

Off to the side, Galo eyes the second glass container on the bed stand. It was going to be used for something else, mainly for interrogation and extracting information to be more specific, but Galo is curious and that curiosity wins him over as he reaches for it with an outstretched hand. Lio doesn’t even notice the new syringe until it’s pressed into the inner skin of his elbow. Lio’s eyes widen and he weakly lurches, tries in vain to throw his weight around but Galo is determined, if not ruthless, in getting all of the serum inside. It’ll make him a much more honest plaything, he thinks. 

“Now,” Galo discards the syringe, takes Lio’s face in his hand instead, “Is this your first time?” 

“I told you,” He pants heavily, his eyes are starting to glass over, “I’m _ah_ , telling you nothing.” 

“That’s a shame. You were being so good for me just now.”

He twists one nipple and uses the other to grope his cute dick. It’s warm, so wet and dribbling with slick. He pumps it once and twice, earning a sharp cry from Lio’s lips. His thighs press together in vain, as if that could do something to guard himself from Galo’s intent hand. 

“You’re so sensitive. Have you ever been touched here before by anyone else?” He quickens his pace, massaging his length up and down against his palm. 

Lio lurches as much as it can with his wrists tied above his head. His stomach grows taunt, and his chest is heaving with sharp gasps falling from his lips, “No.”

Galo’s other hand shifts its task from teasing his sensitive chest to gliding down his stomach. It travels further until his fingers slide into the cleft of his ass. Lio jerks, eyes wide and glassy. 

“How about here?” He rubs the twitching rim, “With that pretty face and body of yours, surely someone’s taken you down here.”

“No,” Lio blinks, frowning with uncertainty as if he was unsure of what he was saying. Galo pumps his dick and Lio falls back into a trance-like state. His violent eyes are so pretty when they’re hazy and not quite as sharp.

“Really?” Galo is genuinely curious. He leans in, resting his weight on his elbows as he continues to coax more soft noises of need from Lio’s lips, “So is this your first time?”

Lio releases a shaky breath, eyes foggy and vacant except for the little shard of light left in his eyes, “Y-yes.”

A surge of something curls in his gut. He feels an odd possessive twist and turn in his abdomen, urges him to ravish this small body right in front of him, make him truly his alone. Lio is untouched, a _virgin_ , and knowing that Galo is the first who’s going to mark him deep inside has him growing with a strong carnal need. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good. You’ll never go to anyone after this, knowing how well I’m going to treat you,” He whispers hotly into his ear, tucking a strand of pale hair behind it. Lio shivers at his soft touch, “Do you want this? I know you do but I want to hear it from you.”

Lio blinks and frowns, a moment of conflict on his features as he weakly pulls at his restraints. He attempts to sit up, breath hitching, “No… I.. don’t..”

Galo presses his larger weight against Lio’s body, pushing him into the mattress as he ruts his hard clothed cock between Lio’s legs. The smaller body ceases struggling against the bondage rope, head slumping to the side as the fight in his body dwindles out of him in needy moans and whimpers. The fog in his glassy eyes is returning again. There, that’s it. 

“You do want it,” Galo breathes against his ear, “Don’t you?”

“Yes,” Lio gasps. 

He smiles, running his hand down from Lio’s dainty collarbone to his stomach and he relishes the way it jolts against his palm. Even one hand dwarfs Lio’s entire body and the thought of how he’s going to be inside of this tiny frame soon has him growing impatient. 

Galo wastes no time stripping himself of his own clothes, discarding them into a messy pile on the floor. There’s a fumble for the lube and then he’s pouring it over his fingers and onto Lio’s hard dick, letting it drip down over his pink hole. Galo kisses him, licking his way greedily into his mouth he slips a lubed up finger inside of his body. It’s unbearably tight and hot as expected with Lio’s body clenching on him, trying to get rid of the foreign intrusion. Lio turns his head with a pitiful whimper, trying to press his flushed face away as he breathes heavily into the sheets.

“Shh it’s okay,” Galo runs his hand down Lio’s face, tilts it back to face him. There’s a sheen of moisture in his eyes and Galo kisses away the pretty tears starting to fall. It’s beautiful, how delicate his eyelashes look with tears in his eyes, “You’re doing so well.” 

Lio speaks in half-finished sentences of _No’s_ and _don’ts_ , but Galo is intent on making Lio his. He’s patient as he feels up his shuddering walls, and then adds another finger once it's loosened up considerably well. Lio keens, his entire body jerking as Galo works and stretches him open. Then he curls his fingers.

“AH!” Lio shakes. The wide eyed look of panic grows as Galo keeps thrusting his fingers into the spot, “W-what, _ah_ , is-” 

Galo digs his fingers into his prostate and he’s earned with a strangled yelp and a violent shudder. Lio flails as Galo bends his pale legs down onto his chest with one hand, the other busy stretching Lio open. It’s quite a view seeing his hole twitching around his slicked fingers. Even more amazing is that he’s still so tight even after giving him a bit of prep work and Galo thinks he could invest in a butt plug to keep him loosened up for next time. 

He’s already thinking of next time. Maybe he could have him tied up again, with a vibrator deep inside him for hours. His dick grows harder as he imagines Lio’s sobbing flushed face, begging him to take it out and to give him something else instead. 

He would love to tease him more too, bring him to the edge a couple times before he forces an orgasm out of him with Lio’s screams of pure ecstasy and his cute body spasming being recorded down, material for him to use later. But Galo is impatient and he’s breathing hard as he positions the tip of his straining cock against Lio’s slick entrance. Lio whimpers, lips parted to release rushed breaths of warm air. He can fulfil his fantasies later. He’s gotten his prize right before his eyes now, a delicate flower ready for its petals to be torn. 

Galo takes a hold of his thighs, spreading them open as he rubs himself against him, “Say my name.” 

Lio shudders, his eyes glazed, “Galo.” 

“Again,” Galo nudges himself forward until the head of his dick pops inside. Lio’s mouth falls open on a soundless gasp. His lips quiver and Galo lets himself kiss his lips before whispering against them, “Say my name with that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Lio whines and his voice comes out in a broken whisper, “G-Galo.” 

“I can’t really hear you when you’re so quiet you know.” 

Galo grips the back of his knees and then slams his hips flush against Lio’s tight ass. Lio gasps, fresh tears springing from his eyes. At another bruising thrust and an additional snap of his hips, Lio’s moans rise in volume until he’s screaming and keening to every movement inside of him. 

“My name,” Galo growls as he slams himself against Lip’s hips. 

“Ah! Ah! G-gah-” Lio’s chest is heaving with sobs, wet tears staining his cheeks, “Ah, _ahhh_!”

He slows his pace, languidly rolling inside instead before ducking his lips near his ear, “You’re gorgeous and so tight. I can’t believe no one's fucked you with an ass this perfect,” He tightens his grip on Lio’s waist and rubs his thumbs against his prominent hip bones as he connects a firm thrust into him, “You take me so nicely too.”

“Galo!” Lio cries out, head lurching back into the plush pillows, “Ah! Ah! AH!”

“That’s it, give it to me,” He breathes, bending him forward until his ass is lifted off the sheets with Galo’s cock filling him up to the brim. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

Lio wails as he uses the new angle to pound away directly into his prostate. Lio is helpless to fight back against Galo’s onslaught even as he thrashes and jerks. His hips jump every time Galo drives himself inside, feeling him breath and shudder as he clenches every second around his cock. Each time Galo strikes inside, it hits a switch inside Lio, drawing out maimed broken cries of pleasure from those pink lips as Galo takes him thoroughly with a growl.

Lio Fotia is nothing like the big boss figure he saw glaring defiantly right back at him. 

Lio Fotia is now moaning his name helplessly on his bed, hands bound above his head and eyes unfocused and teary with every connected thrust as Galo takes him so lovingly for the first time. 

He can get used to doing this. Over and over again. 

“Come for me, Lio.” Galo takes his earring in his mouth and tugs. 

Lio’s whole body stills as he sucks in a sharp breath. And then Galo strikes home a final thrust and the final push of his cock right against his prostate has his entire frame racking with a violent shudder. Galo didn’t think he could get anymore turned on but Lio screams all the way, his smooth voice shattering into pitched gasps and choked whines as he empties out between them, his cute little dick twitching as white cum spurted out. 

Galo doesn’t bother biting back his own moans; it’s impossible when it’s Lio’s tight bodily heat spasming and convulsing all around him. He chases after his own release, pulling Lio’s limp twitching body onto his lap. He ignores the weak whimper of protest from Lio’s flushed lips and focuses on purely using him like a toy. It’s easy with his large hands wrapped around his waist pulling him back onto his lap and throbbing dick. 

“T-too much,” Lio says shakily, and then gasps and trembles when Galo rolls himself inside, “S-stop, stop, _please_ , I can’t- no-” 

Galo captures his lips, drinking in his muffled cries and broken noises as he thrusts erratically into him. He doesn’t stop even when Lio starts to shake his head, tears flowing freely down his chin. He needs more, and the acute tightness of Lio’s ravished hole feels like pure bliss as he slams himself in and out. Even as Lio sobs, crying out a string of broken _no’s_ , Lio’s body shudders and sucks him back in on every second. 

He licks his lips and traces his thumb across Lio’s bottom lip, absolutely delighted, “You’re so needy,” He pauses and grips Lio’s waist, pulling out agonisingly slow inch by inch. Lio’s hole twitches around him and as Lio takes a weak breath in, it shifts his cock back inside just a little again. He grins as he hooks his thumb beside his dick, stretching him open as he probes his thumb inside, “Look Lio. Your body doesn’t want to let me go.”

Lio’s tears are staining the sheets and says nothing except for a weak whimper.

Galo hums, angling his thumb deeper, “You want more don’t you?” 

Lio sobs, hiccups breaking his voice. He’s too weak to beg for it, voice scraped raw but Galo is understanding. 

He gives Lio a few encouraging words and praises before he starts to piston into him again. Lio’s body jerks forward to the force of his hips and his mouth hangs open, a line of drool leaving the corner of his lips. Lio’s legs are forced around his waist as he pounds a brutal rhythm into him. 

“Fuck,” Galo pants. He takes his hips and pulls out only enough to leave the tip inside. The tight suction pressure has him groaning appreciatively, “Lio, you’re so good for me.” 

On the final thrust, Galo cums inside, releasing himself into Lio’s body. There’s so much that pumps out into his body as some of the white mess dribbles out alongside his hard cock and squeezed out from the sides of Lio’s abused hole. 

Lio is so sensitive. Even when Galo shifts the smallest bit, his eyes widen and his mouth falls open to nothing except harsh breaths and broken whimpers. There’s still a bit of his orgasm to chase after and Galo is relentless on milking out his release into Lio. He slams once, and then twice, three times-

There’s a sudden lurch in Lio’s limp posture, a choked wet cry, and then the body around him goes limp against the sheets. Galo pauses and then starts to stroke away the shivers shaking his lithe body with a pout on his lips. Maybe he’ll give half a dose of the sex drug to Lio next time, just so that he’s not too sensitive to the point he’ll pass out every time. He wants his prize to be awake the whole time for his love after all. 

For now he’s content with just this. He pulls out, feels the cum dripping out as he does so. He’ll clean up tomorrow, get the both of them freshened for their next play session. He’ll indulge himself in the time being, Lio’s ruined body wrapped in his loving arms. 

He presses a tender kiss to the back of Lio’s sweaty neck before he closes his eyes and lets the post orgasm warmth sweep him away.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first non-con work so if you enjoyed it, please let me know! Comments are my absolute favourite food /prayer hands
> 
> I might write more, and I do have a couple WIPs but I'm too insecure to getting them posted publicly. But maybe I'll feel confident enough later? Who knows, for now just accept this horny piece of writing


End file.
